Last Night
by hepster
Summary: Billy and Rebecca get into an argument that eventually leads to 'other things'. Oh yes, I wrote a lemon. Edited without a terrible cliffhanger ending!


The gentle patter of rain tapped against the window, the thunder roaring with a fury. The two combined made a beautiful symphony that only Mother Nature could conjure. It was easier to appreciate the little things, after all that she had been through. She had seen so much horror, seen the monsters and zombies that had been created, and also watched her friends die at the hands of them and the dreaded T-virus. Rebecca Chambers took a sip of her hot chocolate, letting the soothing liquid envelope her.

It had been 3 long years since she had first encountered the real Umbrella Corporation, and all the terror that had been created along with it. All of her hopes of getting a nice lab job had been completely shot down; she wanted revenge more than she wanted peace. Being a field medic wasn't completely terrible, she could at least be of help to people. She would have been on a mission right now, but she got caught in an explosion, which caused her to sprain her ankle and was sent home. It had healed nicely, but she was stuck inside her studio apartment for another week. Her agency wanted to be more safe than sorry, and it was a philosophy that she had come to live by.

She put the mug down on her coffee table and wrapped herself deeper into the fabric of her blanket and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the storm outside. It was nice to pretend that for one minute, she could enjoy being at home without having to worry about Umbrella, zombies, or the T-virus, just relaxing.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"It's open."

She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. There was only one person that would come over this late at night uninvited. She could recognized those footsteps anywhere, recognize the weight that sat down next to her anywhere.

"Hey kiddo, how's your ankle doing?"

"Much better, thanks Billy."

Rebecca invited him underneath the warmth of the blanket, which he gladly accepted and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled deeper into him. They had become extremely close since they partnered up. They had been separated for almost a year after the train incident. She decided to join her current organization and found Billy working for them as well. They had accepted him with open arms after he told them about his Marine incident, and they kept his status private so that the cops wouldn't find him, which for the time being meant that he was safe from being captured.

In the past years, they had gone on countless missions and were just about the best damn team in the company. She was always happy and content when they spent time together and was completely satisfied with that. But it was also strange being around him. Whenever she'd see him, her heart would start beating at 100 miles an hour. Whenever he'd brush his fingers over her skin, a fire would shoot through her veins and it would burn throughout her entire being. She knew what the feeling was, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. Everything had been moving faster these days and she could never forget about the horrible sights she had witnessed. Rebecca sighed; she was depressing herself again thinking like this.

"Your ankle bothering you?"

"No, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Are you always so damn nosy?"

"Yes."

"You're not gonna stop until I tell you?"

"Nope. Now spill."

"Fine. I don't know, It's just…everything seems to be moving so fast. I mean, before that whole train thing, I just wanted a simple life. Hell I was only out there because I needed the experience. Then all this happened and I got sucked into it. I'm glad to help out and all after what those bastards did but…" Her voice cracked a little and she found herself spilling out everything.

"…Sometimes I wonder if I should've just gone and looked for another job instead of taking S.T.A.R.S. right away. If I had, then maybe I wouldn't have all these horrible thoughts come rushing into my head of seeing all friends dying, or of zombies or leeches or whatever the hell else it is that I had to fucking do, I'm just so tired of having to sleep with a gun under my pillow because I'm too damn afraid if its not there!"

It was only when she felt hot wetness rolling down her face that she realized she was crying and couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried, Maybe it was the fact that she revealed that truth to anyone or that she would have to stay in that constant state of fear for the rest of her life that made Rebecca completely break down. She felt Billy wrap his arms around her, attempting to comfort her. She cried into him willingly, shaking all over with the sudden realization that she had been lying to herself about how happy she had really been. Nothing would ever be the same; she knew this from the start. But she always thought that once they were completely annihilated from the face of the Earth for good, she could just forget about everything that had happened. But she could never ever forget, no matter how hard she tried, she would always be afraid of waking up one morning and seeing everything in complete chaos as zombies roamed the streets and innocent lives being taken in the most horrible way, and there being nothing she could do to stop it.

"Rebecca, look at me." She woke up from her dream-like state when he grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at him dead in the eye.

"If you hadn't taken that job, you'd have been dead when Raccoon City went down. And if you had been dead, I'd be dead."

'If I hadn't taken that job, I'd have been in another city when that happened."

"And I'd still be dead."

She took a moment to think about this. There were more than a few times when they had saved each other's skin. He'd almost dies, she'd almost died; it was a never-ending cycle. It was as if some higher being wanted them to have their lives ended. And yet, they had managed to elude the Reaper a many number of times, as long as they were side be side. It was strange to think about how much they relied on each other and how many times over she'd have been dead if it wasn't for him.

"God, it was a miracle."

"What was, taking the job?"

"No. Meeting you."

Rebecca saw his face go red and smile that sweet smile that she'd rarely seen from him. He so cute when he was like that. She fell back into his arms, satisfied with herself.

"Same here kiddo."

She felt his lips kiss the top of her head, his muscular arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer to him. His breath was running down the back of her neck, making shivers run up and down her spine. She wanted him…so badly.

" I don't know what I'd do without you 'Becca."

Billy lifted her face up, cupping her blushing cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb. His dark eyes met her green ones and all she could do was gaze into them. They were full of some unknown emotion that he only gave her, drowning her in warmth and compassion. He closed them slightly, focusing on some lower part of her face, which she came to realize were her lips. He came closer, opening his own and a million thoughts began rushing into her mind.

"What is he doing, why are his eyes closing, why is he leaning forward, and why the hell does he look so damn hot right now!"

And it was only after a millisecond after these thoughts came to her that Rebecca came to realize that Billy was going to kiss her. She felt her face heat up even more at the mere thought of him doing suck things to her, but having it actually happen was beyond embarrassing! But it was what she wanted, more than any damn thing in the whole damn world. She wasn't going to let opportunity slip through her fingers yet again. She closed her eyes, and leaned in towards him, the heat from his body radiating towards her. The lightest touch of his lips on hers sent a thousands waves of pleasure through her…

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Billy pulled away, groaning as his cell phone rang, ruining the moment. He stood up and went towards her large bay window, talking to the unknown caller. Rebecca leaned back into her couch, her heart still racing from her almost-kiss. She closed her eyes, the sensation of utter defeat going through her.

"Dammit! Are you sure? No, I understand I'll let her know…yes, I'm at her place, what does that have to do with-shut up, this so isn't the time. Yeah, I know, thanks. Bye."

He hung up the phone and stood in the light of the ever-growing storm outside. She got up and walked towards him, feeling how tense he was and knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What happened?"

Silence.

"Billy, what the hell is-"

"Shaun's dead."

Her eyes went wide and she felt her heart skip a beat. Shaun had been one of Billy's best friends, been one of the first people to accept him when he had first joined the organization. He had been elected to go on a special mission to gather information on the recent activity of Umbrella. Apparently, that mission had not gone very well.

"Billy, I'm so sorry."

" I should have been on that mission, not him."

"You know it's not your fault. It's part of the job, even if he didn't' deserve it."

"He shouldn't even been in this organization, he was only your age, for Christ's sake!"

" So what! You saying I'm not qualified to do my job?"

"Exactly! You shouldn't even have to put yourself at risk like that. I get really worried about you sometimes!"

" I can take care of myself! I'm not some little girl anymore, I've been working in the field for a while now."

"No, you can't. You think you're so high and mighty and can do everything by yourself, but you can't!"

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Just shut up Rebecca." Billy looked her dead in the eye, challenging her to defy his order. And she did just that, stepping up to him towards him; giving him the same cold stare he was giving her.

"Make me ."

They stared each other down like that for a brief moment, before she jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and kissing him full on the mouth, which he gladly accepted and gave back to her. His hands ran up and down her body, feeling her every curve. Her own hands found the way to his face, which was prickly, as he had not shaved in a few days, but made him seem rugged; that was something she absolutely LOVED. She released a gasp when he adjusted her body and he began to carry her the way a groom would carry a bride, still captured together in their embrace and headed towards her bedroom. He kicked the door open, and ran to the bed and dropped her down onto it, the covers messy from the morning. They broke for a moment, so she could get his shirt off and continued as before when it was off. Rebecca ran her hands up and down his well toned chest while she licked at his bottom lip and entering his mouth as soon as it opened. They roamed inside each other's mouths, savoring the taste that was each other.

Billy rolled on top of her, pinning her down so she couldn't move as he did what he wished to her. He placed hot, wet kisses up and down her neck, stopping when he reached a particularly large vein. He began to kiss it tenderly, then more rough, causing her to let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure. He stopped to take a quick breath, but Rebecca saw this as a window of opportunity and pinned him down to the sheets, enjoying the look of his body almost as much as the feel of it. He let out a husky moan as she breathed into his ear, making him wait in anticipation of what was to come.

'Dammit Chambers! Quit making me wait." He hissed in frustration.

That's OFFICER Chambers to you Lieutenant. Now say it."

"No."

"Oh, come on now, don't you want me?" She lifted off her shirt, leaving him staring at her half naked form.

"God yes…"

"Then say it. Do you want me?"

"Yes…Officer Chambers…."

"That's a good little convict."

And with that, Rebecca jumped on top of him and bit him playfully on the ear while tracing her fingers over the outline of his tattoo, leaving trails of fire lingering on his skin. She gave him no chance to take over and moved her focus towards his face, leaving sweet butterfly kisses everywhere on him, except for his lips. She loved playing mind games with him, made the sex that much better.

Frustrated, Billy finally managed to roll over on top of her and take the lead. He didn't wait for her to protest and immediately captured her lips, kissing her roughly, acting out of desperation that the moment would end to soon. His large hands ran along her body and cool skin that felt good against his hot one. She let out a shiver, fluttering her eyes slightly. He took this as a sign to continue and he found his way to her pajama shorts and began pulling down on them, her hands moving down as well to help him. They finally reached her ankles and were immediately kicked off. Rebecca then worked on his pair of jeans, unbuttoning the front button and pulling the zipper down. She looked up at him sheepishly, asking him with her eyes if it was ok and he nodded, grinning like a mad man. Smiling herself, she took them off in one pull, both of them only in their undergarments.

Billy looked at the sight before him. She was completely beautiful, her pale skin glowing from the lightning that was flashing wildly outside, a light flush on her cheeks, making her angelic in his eyes. He sighed, pushing himself up.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked, terrified.

"No reason, I just…I-are you sure about this? I mean, there's so much that can happen, no condoms and all…do you really want to?"

"Billy, there is no one I would rather do this with than you. NO ONE, got it?" And with that, Rebecca reached to the back of her bra and unhooked it.

After recovering from the initial shock of her taking off said item, he was able to look at the glorious sight in front of him. She sat up straight, her hand sitting on top of cleavage in a feeble attempt to cover herself as embarrassment finally caught up to her. In Billy's mind however, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. She glistened with small streaks of sweat from foreplay running down her delicate looking body, making her glow. Her slender figure was more highlighted without her clothes on. But what he focused on the most were her breasts, round and soft and completely wonderful to him. He found himself crawling towards her, lowering her down onto the bed and kissing her softly, while being completely amazed that he could have ever met such a wonderful woman like her.

Rebecca wasted no time in taking of the last of her clothes, leaving her completely naked underneath him. She found it unfair that she was naked while he was not and began to work on the problem, not caring about the small insignificant part of her concisions telling her that she needed to stop. Forcefully, she worked off his boxers and threw them off the bed, and suddenly they both understood that there was no turning back from this point. And frankly, they didn't care in the slightest.

With the shift of mood, Billy began to run his hands down her body, his erection lying right on top of her area, her own hands feeling the strong muscles that he had acquired during his service. His hands eventually found their way to her breasts, and he caressed them lightly, running his thumbs against her nipples, causing her the whine out in satisfaction. He lowered his head down into, biting her left one playfully while he continued to stroke the other one. Rebecca screamed with pleasure, but she didn't want to wait anymore. She lowered her hands down to his length, caressing the tip of it, and then its entire volume, stopping Billy in his tracks. She recaptured his lips, rubbing her hips against him slightly, still playing around with his -. He decided to let her continue, as he would get his revenge soon enough. His moved his hand from her breast, trailing it down her body, leading it to her own region, tracing his fingers around her opening, grinning when he heard her moan loudly. She noticed him becoming harder, while his actions on her were making her coming dangerously close to an orgasm….

"B-billy…. don't s-stop doing that, its feel so go-AH!"

Rebecca arched her back, screaming in a complete pleasure, and her voice about 5 octaves higher than normal. She grabbed onto the bed sheets, not wanting to crush his arms. Her eyes fluttered wildly, her mouth slightly open and waves upon waves of hormones making her enjoy it to the fullest. Billy watched her; captivated by the way her body was moving, how she was screaming and completely happy with it at the same time. He continued to watch her, waiting until she came to the end of her release, when she finally opened her eyes, panting, but still smiling.

"How ya doing there, princess?"

"Fantastic…. your turn now."

Before he had a chance to reply, she moved her body closer to him, kissing him yet again, tongues exploring each other with a blind fury. She continued to rub against him like before, adding a twist as she moved lowered herself against him and then back again, her sweat covered skin making it easy for her to rub up on him. Rebecca continued her dance with him, Billy hissing at her for making him more aroused than before.

"Rebecca, I swear to GOD, if you keep doing that…"

"Oh, do you mean like this-"

She rubbed back up against him, pushing extra hard into him, feeling her area touching his own.

""-or like this?"

She went back down again, this time, making circular motions with her body as she came back up again; he was becoming increasingly closer to his own climax.

" Alright you little brat, you wanna play games? I can play too."

And it was at that point that Billy laid her down yet again and aligned their bodies together and he went inside of her. She gasped out of surprise and excitement that things were finally getting somewhere. He went in and out of her slowly, each thrust causing Rebecca to let out constant moans of utter pleasure. He began to move faster, his length throbbing inside of her hot wet core, telling him that his orgasm was very soon to come.

She also sensed that he was soon to come and wrapped her legs around his waist, helping with further penetration. The feeling of him inside of her made her extremely aroused, and she found herself saying his name over and over again, it being like a drug that she couldn't get enough of saying.

Their lips found each other, fiery and passionate like never before. In between breaths, she would continue saying his name, finding it impossible to stop. Rebecca felt another warm sensation like from before rising up in her lower region. She let out another scream as another release hit her harder than her first one. Her fists balled up on the bed, back arched in a completely inhuman way. She became much tighter as a result of her orgasm, and he continued to go in and out of her, desperate to get to his own climax. His erection was becoming increasingly larger and throbbing an awful lot.

"Re-rebecca!"

Billy had been on the edge, and her saying his name in that breathless way that made her extremely sexy, helped push him over that edge as he released himself into her. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily, the both of them trying to slow down their breathing. He had decided to remove himself form her, hot sticky fluid dripping onto the covers. They rolled next to each other, Billy wrapping his arms around Rebecca as she snuggled into him. She looked up at him, her eyes shining from tears of happiness.

" I love you, Billy."

"Love you too, kiddo."

And they kissed a final kiss before falling into a deep slumber.

The morning rays shone directly on his face, waking him up from his comfortable sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. The alarm clock on the nightstand next to him stated that it was about 10:30 and he was starving. Billy felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see Rebecca still smiling. And that's when he remembered last night and how he was still naked under the covers. He quickly got up, being careful as to not wake her up. When the weight of his body was sensed as absent, she immediately woke up and looked for him, seeing him collecting his clothes and putting them back on.

Rebecca watched him silently, reminiscing what it felt like to touch that body.

"Morning Sunshine." He turned around to address her, walking over to the bed and giving her a quick peck.

"You know, I could get use to waking up to you every morning."

"Good thing, cause you're definitely gonna be seeing a lot more of me over here." He winked playfully at her.

"Asshole. So, what do you want for breakfest?"

"Oh no, you're not cooking today, you let me do that. Go and wash up, I'll make us eggs." He quickly grabbed her clothes lying next to the bed and shoved them in her arms, not even bothering to wait for a reply and headed out towards the kitchen.

"I like 'em scrambled!" She yelled out after him.

"Weirdo, who the hell eats eggs scrambled at her age…" Billy went towards the refrigerator, looking for the egg carton and pulling it out, along with everything else he needed. He turned the stove on, cracking the eggs into a bowl and whisking them around. When the consistency was at satisfactory, they were poured into the skillet and moved around a bit, while Billy went to look around the kitchen so he could set up the table. As he did so, he thought about him and Becca; what would happen to them now. He had loved her for a long time, but was afraid to act on his feeling in fear of rejection. But last night, she said she loved him too, something she would only say in his wildest dreams. She was his now, and he wouldn't let her go for the world.


End file.
